


Meet & Greet at the Starfleet Convention

by brevityis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Conventions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityis/pseuds/brevityis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the first annual Starfleet Convention, the crew of the Enterprise are the star guests are in attendance. The favorite isn't who everyone would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet & Greet at the Starfleet Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Went through my backlog of unposted one-shots and found something to post as penance for not getting anything done on any of the longer fics I have in the works. This one stuck out and reminded me of my own opportunity to meet Karl Urban at a Con. Thought some of you might enjoy!

It was like water torture on Jim’s curiosity, threatening him to break at every turn. Every high-pitched giggle or girl who walked away from the booth behind him with a huge smile on her face and a skip in her step only added to it. When even the men who approached the same booth left with dreamy smiles, Jim had just about had it. 

Unfortunately for him, he was penned at his own booth for another thirty minutes without a chance for a break, which meant that all that curiosity kept tearing at him. He was concerned that the people in his line might have noticed. Even though he flashed them the usual smiles and kept his publicity-face on high, the proportion of people walking away from his booth like their brains had just dribbled out of their ears from pure ecstasy afterwards in no way equaled the people leaving the booth behind him. No one seemed upset, all seemed pleased, but his ego was having a hard time taking the hits of “Oh my gosh, did you meet Dr. McCoy? You need to meet him, Leo’s just so _sweet_! I mean, he’s a doctor, he’s a sweetheart, and he looks like _that_? It’s just not _fair_! Get over there and meet him! Go, go, go!” 

It was especially hard when he knew for a fact Bones had absolutely zero desire to be here today. Considering he’d only poured his boyfriend in the car with promises of stellar sex afterward, the reactions he kept hearing were _not_ the ones he’d anticipated. Honestly, despite Bones’ promises to be on his best behavior, Jim had been anticipating more crying coming from the people who’d met him. While he’d seen some tears they didn’t look like tears of someone’s soul being pathetically crushed. 

The whole thing was just strange. 

That was why when his break-time came around, Jim smiled politely at the people still in line, promised to be back soon, and promptly ducked through the curtain into the open space between the backs of the booths. When Starfleet wanted the “ _Enterprise_ heroes” to do a meet-and-greet, a meet-and-greet they got. 

From his space, he found himself free to listen in on Bones’ conversations with his fans. And listen he did, in shock. 

A fan gushed how grateful she was that Leonard had helped to save her life in the process of saving the earth, and Bones’ drawl was out full force as he replied – “Pleasure’s mine, darlin’, it’d be a mighty loss to the universe to deprive us all of someone as sweet as you.” What got Jim, quite aside from the accent, was the complete lack of sarcasm in the doctor’s tone. There was no trace of ‘bless your heart’ or ‘I don’t mean a word of this’ to be found. 

It got worse, though. Another one talked about how handsome McCoy was, and Jim’s boyfriend responded with an aw-shucks “Takes one to know one, sweetheart, and you’re lookin’ very nice yourself.” 

This was so unlike the annoyed, sleepy man he’d drug out of bed this morning under dire protest that Jim just had to see it for himself. He stuck his head out of the curtain between Bones’ booth and Sulu’s, and just stared. The doctor was all smooth smiles and playful banter and Jim felt lost. And a little bit jealous. Was this really Bones? Was there some mind-control going on here? It made very little sense. 

Ducking fully out of the curtains, he stepped up to catch Bones by the elbow as he turned from one fan to greet the next. The only warning he gave the doctor before he summarily dragged him back into the privacy curtains again was a “Hey, Bones, c’mere.” 

Once the drapes shut behind them, Bones turned to him with the start of a tirade on his lips, probably something about how he’d been trying to make Starfleet happy, blah-blah, blah-blah. Jim kissed it away before asking the question that had been burning in him since the first star-struck being had wandered away babbling about the delightful doctor at booth four. “What the hell was _that_ , Bones?”

“What was what, kid?” The doctor’s brow had that cute little furrow in it he got when he was perplexed, but Jim wasn’t going to let it side-track him. 

“That!” Jim gestured expansively back towards Bones’ booth. “The ‘darlin’ this and the ‘sweetheart’ that. I had to bribe you to get you here!” Despite the energy in his tone, Jim kept his voice low. No need to alert the crowds to their little discussion.

At that, Leo’s face cleared and the full lips that so often frowned curved into a smirk. “That, darlin’, is called _Southern charm_.” Jim’s jaw dropped at being hit full-force with Bones’ unrestricted Georgia drawl. Usually, he had to work hard to get Bones to relax to hear just a hint of it. 

Jim didn’t want to let him out there again, mostly because he wanted to keep him right here. Unthinkingly, his hands came up to rest on the doctor’s hips. Then Bones opened his mouth again. “If you’re real good and get me out of this dog-and-pony show an hour early, I’ll let you see it up close an’ personal tonight.” A faint shudder worked its way down Jim’s spine, and he pressed closer. 

“Deal,” the captain agreed, pressing his lips to the doctor’s to seal the bargain.


End file.
